System-on-chip (SOC) devices typically have electronic components and large dynamic memories integrated on a single integrated circuit. Dynamic memories require periodic refreshing to retain stored information. Memory in a SOC is usually refreshed by bringing the entire memory array out of a low power state each time one of the memory macros that make up the memory array requires refreshing. In other words, the entire array is turned on periodically to be refreshed using a global refresh controller. Another refreshing method keeps track of the memory's refresh states and adjusts refresh activity accordingly. These methods reduce the SOC's processing speed and increase its power consumption and peak operating power.